Sisters
by Xplicit
Summary: [reposted and in process of rewriting] Sora and Mimi are half sisters and are kicked out of their school and transfered to a new one. What troubles will these two come across?
1. Kicked Out!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon does not belong to me. If it did, hehe... you don't wanna know, well, maybe...

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! Does this fic seem familiar to any of you guys? Well I just wanted to tell you all, I'm rewriting it, and deleted the old version. I'm adding things because when i read it all over again after a long time, my grammar was so horrible I wanted to crawl into a hole and die there. It was also confusing so I made it more easier to comprehend... hopefully. By the way, Sora and Mimi are half sisters in this fic just to make things clear and everything. They will also be switching POVs as well. Hehe, please read and review!

**Sisters  
By: Xplicit**

**Chapter One:  
Kicked Out!**

* * *

**-Sora-**

**  
**"**Miss Takenouchi**! Have you even heard what I have been saying to you?" A sharp voice sliced through my thoughts, it felt like extremely cold water had been splashed against my face, and I immediately snapped upright in an alert sitting position.

"Yes Sir." Came my automatic reply, my head was spinning and it felt like my brain was rocking around beneath my skull, and that the cold water seeped through causing it to freeze. What was the term for it again? Oh yeah, a headache; no wait, a migraine.

I looked up to see the always-red face of my school principal, Mr. Okisawa, who was glaring at me with a disapproving look through those tiny slits people call eyelids. He leaned back while standing and crossed his arms over his chest. I never liked being in his presence. With every word he said, he sounded more like my grade eight P.E. teacher, or even worse, those boot camp drill sergeants. "Then, _would you care to **repeat** what I last said?_"

I blinked several times in surprised silence. **Shit.**

(Conversation between Sora and herself)

_- Well, what did he say? -_

_- How am I supposed to know? -_

_- Well what good are you then if you won't listen in for me when I'm not listening! -_

_- Who do you think was with you when you were not listening? So don't try to blame this on me pal. -_

"Oh shut up."

"**Excuse me?**"

My heart jumped. Oh crap, how thoughtless of me. "Erm, nothing!"

"**Well?**" I looked into Mr. Okisawa's impatient face whose eyes were wide now, it looked like they were going to pop out of its sockets, but most of all, he looked like a cat, because it appeared to me that he was ready to bare his claws, and disfigure my face any moment now.

I straightened up and lingered on '_umms_', whilst trying to figure out something smart to say, but my pathetic mind under pressure was only able to scribble out and draw were '''' I was on my own. One wrong word and you're a goner. Atleast, from what I've heard. _And you'll never hear from them again..._

"Um...I believe sir, the last thing you said was "_Miss Takenouchi, have you even heard what I have been saying to you?_""

_- Damn. -_

_- You are SO smart Sora. -_

_- Shut up. -_

God, someone slap me! How pitiable I must look!

Mr. Okisawa wasn't considerate though, and I didn't expect him to be. That man had no heart at all, and if he showed any compassion towards anything, he probably was a subject of some experiments by aliens. If possible his face became even redder to the point he looked as if he was about to explode. I inwardly gulped and tensed up. I can see it now, claws springing out of his fingernails.

He took a moment to compose himself; then he started to speak in a low clenching-teeth voice. "**Do you**, like your sister, Miss Takenouchi, see this school as some sort of **joke**?"

"No sir." I squeaked.

Apparently he didn't hear me because he kept on ranting and wildly flailing his hands in the air, not even looking at me. I glanced at the door and saw several faculty members and his secretary peering around the door with quizzical expressions.

"_Poor girl_." I heard one whisper to another.

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach and I slumped in my seat. I eyed a pen on his desk and wanted to stab my eye with it. I'm just not going to pay attention anymore, not that I have been really from the beginning.

He turned to face me, bits of his saliva rained on my face. "**Do you think you can come and go as you please! Do you think you can do as you like and think you won't be punished for it?**"

_- I wonder what he was talking about. Why am I here again...? -_

_- It's probably your trouble-making half sister again. - _

_- Don't talk about my sister like that. - _

_- You know I'm right. You're just too soft hearted. You should discipline her since you are older! -_

_- Shut up. - _

_- Always defending her like some sort of guardian angel... - _

_- Shut up. - _

_- You know I'm right... -_

"I said shut up!"

Whoops.

"**What did you say Miss Takenouchi!**" Snapped Mr. Okisawa, he looked at me as if I was a kindergartener sharing the '_F_' word for 'Show And Tell'.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Mr.Okisawa!-" But he didn't believe me of course, in fact, he wasn't even listening to me, he was trapped in his _'Oh, I am High and Mighty because I'm your Principal bwahaha'_ phase.

"I've had **enough** of you and your sister's exploits." He picked up a folder that sat on the side of his desk and threw it against my lap. "**You two are expelled!**" He shouted, slamming one of his hands on his desk and pointing the other to the door.

I gasped, what a shock... not. I knew that was coming because what did you expect from having a half sister like mine? But it's not fair! She should _I_ get expelled! Not me! Why must _I suffer_ along with her! Why must my ship sink along with hers!

"What?" I heard myself say, my voice was hoarse and ugly sounding, "Expelled? I don't understand..."

He walked around his desk and picked me up by my wrist and started to pull me towards his door. "Expelled, kicked out, you are not longer a student of this school. Am I making it clear enough?"

No, I can't go down without a fight. No, this can't be... "But..."

He opened the door. "_Go_. **Out of my office**."

No, _no_, **no!** "...Mr. Okisawa!-"

"Now!" And before I knew it, I was staring at his firmly shut office door, speechless, and with the sounds of teachers scuffling back to their classes and their duties.

_- So much for a fight... - _

_- Expelled! - _

_- You know whose fault this is don't you? - _

_- Mind your own business. -_

_  
_  
**_-At Sora's house-_**

When I arrived home I was confronted with an anxious brunette who flashed me her pearly white grin in which I wanted to _painfully_, one by one, **pluck** them all out and make her swallow them as her gums bled uncontrollably.

Mimi threw her arms around me. "Sora, you're home!" She drew back and beamed. "How was the meeting? I swear to you that whatever he tried to blame on me is all lies."

"We're expelled." I muttered and walked past her and towards the kitchen.

"What?" She said, as if those words were alien to her ears, and plodded gently after me into the kitchen with her fluffy pink slippers.

I flailed my arms in the air angrily. "We're expelled. Ex-pelled!" I repeated again and slowly so she can finally comprehend the consequence of HER wrong doing.

"How can that be? Maybe there was a mistake." She said sympathetically, faking concern.

"There was no mistake." I said bitterly reaching into a drawer and fishing out sharp scissors. Heheh.

I was about to rile at Mimi, jump her and make an abstract Picasso art out of her silky brown tresses when suddenly she smiled and hugged me again. Seems like she sensed my scheming from the moment she entered the kitchen. Something about her, it's like as if she can read a person's thoughts or their body language.

"Well, we never liked that school anyway, did we Sora? You're such a smart student you can get into any other school. Don't think of this as a step back, think of it as a step to a newer, better start." She smiled with confidence in her eyes.

What is she babbling on about? We just got expelled! Has the poor thing not get it through her system yet? Does she want to live on the streets her whole life! Does she not know this is the end of the world!

I glared at her, but before I could say anything, Mimi had rushed on. "I know what you're worried about, how dad will react?" Actually, I never gave him a thought... but now... "Don't worry, leave him to me." She released me from her bind and turned to head upstairs. But before she left, she gave me a wink.

"After a mean game of polka and a few shots of alcohol, we can get away with anything." Mimi tossed her hair back and laughed all the way upstairs.

Her scary laughter was so infectious I found myself smiling also, like it was some way of reassurance.

_- Everything will be fine. - _

_- You know you're such a hypocrite? - _

_- Oh, shut up. -_

* * *

-**Mimi-**

"This place is huge...!" I heard my half sister say in the passenger seat with her hands propped against the window. I turned to smile triumphantly at her wide eyed face.

"I guess you approve of my choice then?" I asked smugly.

"It's beautiful, look at the _impeccable_ state of the lawn, the architecture and design of the buildings, the layout of the entire area." She breathed, fogging up my windows.

I rolled my eyes and returned my gaze and concentration back to parking the car. Sora could be such a nerd sometimes. Sometimes I even wonder if we were even related. I opened my door and stepped out of the car, but noticed Sora had not even made a movement at all. I had now realized that Sora had gone all quiet, _very silent_. I peaked into the car and looked over to see the blank look on her face.

_Uh Oh._

That only meant one thing. She was having a deep conversation with herself again. I sighed inwardly; sometimes I do wonder if Sora is controlled by the little voice in her head. I smiled though, she resembled dad so much even to the bit of talking to herself! I find it cute, one day my older sis will grow up to be as powerful as him to, business wise of course.

I peeked at Sora again only to see that she was frowning slightly. Probably arguing with that little voice of hers over what design the buildings were.

I chuckled. No doubt the voice would win, apparently it was a bit of a bitch according to Sora.

"What are you laughing at?" She queried, unaware that she was the source of my giggling.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" I smirked at her, shutting the car door.

"I was just thinking how we got into a prestigious place like this." I heard Sora say as she herself got out of the car.

"What do you mean? It's not like we can't afford it. People like us were meant to be here!"

It's true, but an incident in the past made Sora and I move out and away from dad, I guess it was just Sora's ambition to live without Dad's support and money that drove her to actually move out to the condo we now live in. Of course, I followed her; someone needs to look over my reckless sister right?

"I know, but, we are starting mid term, I didn't think a place like this would have any spots available."

_'They didn't'_, I thought to myself, and snickered. Mimi, you're such a gorgeous genius blessed with an angelic face. Hohoho…

"Well, I guess they had a couple available, coz they managed to squeeze us in!" I said cheerfully, hoping to end the discussion and avoid the uncertainty in Sora's voice, which was filled with doubt and suspicion. Why does she have to be like that? So calculating… like dad…

Sora frowned and gave me that half lidded glare when she knows I'm lying to her. Her red eyes are burning through me and putting me on that unbearable spotlight. I frantically look elsewhere around the student parking lot to divert her attention from me and onto something else, and… _ahah_!

"Mimi..."

"**Look!** Students! Let's wave." I waved energetically; I had to admit I looked like a fool but breathed out a sigh of relief nonetheless. That seemed to have distracted her for a bit. If my sister knew that I had conned a nerd that liked me into hacking into the school system to enroll us, she would have a fit. And then god knows what she'll do to me. And then god knows what she'll tell the old man.

"Mimi, those students are coming towards us, and they don't look happy."

About a group of 4 boys were approaching us, and indeed they didn't look all that chirpy at all. They looked like they just left a funeral or something, grim and grumpy, or maybe their favourite sports team lost in the playoffs.

They stopped a few feet away from us. "_So_, you are the new girls." The mean looking one growled.

Hmm... trying to cause me trouble the first time I bring Sora here? I don't think so! I smiled brightly. "Yes, we are. My name is Mimi Takenouchi, and this is my sister. And you are?"

"None of your business." He half barked, half growled.

Oh, a jackass of a smart aleck eh? Well, two can play that game. "None of your business? What a bizarre name!"

He took a step forward until he was standing right in front and towering over me, his face inches away from mine. "Don't think we don't know what you did, you hacked into our school's system's database didn't you?"

I heard Sora gasp and turn to face me with a puzzled and angry face. "_What?_"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned my head to the side and gave Sora a huge smile but she replied with a thin-lipped frown so I turned to look at the jerk again. I'll get you back, you prissy little mama's boy...

"Our two friends have been kicked out of school because of you and your sister." The mean one stared down hard at me. I glared right back. I, for one, Mimi, will **_never_** be intimidated.

"I repeat, I don't know what you're talking about." I coolly said and took a step back. "And please, respect a lady's personal space."

"You think you're clever, don't you, with your innocent act. Well, we know you did it." His voice had lowered from jerk, to a half stalker, half bastard one.

"Prove it." I jeered back.

He smirked and drew back away from me with a furtive smile. "Oh, that we will, and once we find proof, your asses will be kicked out of here like I heard happened in your last school." He paused then said distastefully, "**A public school.**" And turned, leaving without a backwards glance making his three friends rush after him.

Stupid asshole, just be glad I don't tell my dad about you…

"Well, he was nice." I said; only to find myself staring into Sora's furious gaze.

"Mimi, you have three seconds to explain what just went on there."

I stared at her innocently. "Well you were there. Four boys came up and started yelling and ranting and raving... Gosh, I wonder what they ate for breakfast that made them so."

"Mimi!"

Oh god, Alright, I give.

"Ok, ok, so I hacked into the school system to transfer us here. Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's _illegal_." She growled through her clenched teeth.

"So it'll be our little secret!"

"It's morally wrong too." I stared at her. God, this girl is just so impossible.

"Sora, you aren't going to turn me in are you?"

"It's wrong." She said, persistent on that one word that irked me, like I committed a sin!

Okay, plan B, _'Not Making Sora Angry'_. I began to cry.

"Sora, I can't believe it! You'd turn your own flesh and blood in to rot in prison. What happened to blood is thicker than water?"

"A lot of things are thicker than water." Damn you Sora, how come you have to be so smart?

"You know what I mean, and after I did this for you. Found you the best school in the state, risk getting caught myself..."

"Ok, ok. But you know I don't like lying."

"So don't lie, just don't tell the truth." I sniffed knowing I had her and inwardly celebrated. After a while, I could see her in her trance like state again, trying to escape the world; talking to herself again.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're even related" I heard her mutter to herself. I sighed and leaned back against the car.

_Exactly_ what I was thinking. I dabbed fake tears with a handkerchief. It can be such a dilemma to have such a morally straight sister.


	2. First Day

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's greatly appreciated, so this chapter is dedicated to all you lovely reviewers. Read and Review! ;)

**Sisters  
By- Xplicit **

**Chapter Two-  
First Day**

* * *

**-Sora-**

_- I can't believe it, I'm late for the first day of classes already! - _

_- So you'll make a grand entrance and make a spectacle of yourself. - _

_- You know, you're really no help at all. - _

_- But I'm good company aren't I? -  
_  
I was madly dashing down the empty hallway with my bag bouncing and hitting my back (even though the rules stated in bold letters in the thick fat book I received yesterday that, there will be **'ABSOLUTELY _NO_ RUNNING'** in the hallways). So every time that I would approach or near a classroom door, I would slow down to casual walking and gave the teacher in that particular classroom a bright smile, and they would just stare at me as if I was some retarded new girl. In one particular classroom, I once spotted the boy Mimi and I encountered yesterday, and it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to the teacher since he noticed me at the door and sent me one of those chilling glares. I froze momentarily and cringed. Afterwards, I continued my frantic running.

_- Enjoying attracting attention? –_

_- Never. -_

"E 203, room 203, ah here it is. I made it..."

I sighed and grabbed onto the doorknob and leaned against it, gasping for much needed breath. God, I'm so out of shape, and it looks like my whole school schedule is having me run all over the place. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone saw me passed out at a water fountain during the break between classes. I wouldn't really mind having that cool water splash against my face, although I'd really much prefer to drown instead.

Mmm... water...

_- How late am I? -_

_- Only 15 minutes late. -_

_- Only? I have a feeling today was going to be a bad day. -  
_  
Hesitantly, I opened the door and immediately, a sea of heads simultaneously turned to gawk at me. It was scary. My backpack slid off my shoulders with a thud.

"**_Well_**, how **nice** of you to join us, **Miss** Takenouchi." came a steely voice from the front of the room.

A tall, skinny, middle-aged woman dressed in a black dress, gave me the meanest look, but I wouldn't be surprised if her genetics graced her with that and she was born with that face. For a moment there she looked like one those witches in a storybook, you know, the ones that eat babies? But it looked like she'd rather be having me for dinner at the moment.

_- Yep, a really bad day to start off with. -  
_  
"Ah… yes," I reached down and picking up my backpack and slinging it around my shoulders again, "I'm sorry about that Hanasuki-sensei, but I..."

"**There are no _'buts'_** with being late Miss Takenouchi! Either you **are** or you **aren't**." she cut me off with a cold voice. I shuddered.

My instinct nature decided to argue with her about my belated punctuality, but now I know that it's not greatly looked upon in this school. "Yes I know, however..."

"**Every** other student has managed to make it on time, yet you could **not**." I looked around to see the sea of faces, some sympathetic, most snickering at my tardiness. But I felt like I was being put on the spotlight and was defenseless against the pressure. God, why do teachers keep on picking on me! This is my first day for _god fricken sake!  
_  
"I'm sorry." I apologized again, and I looked to the ground, trying to hide my burning face from everyone's amused stares.

"Well, for your punishment, it will be to write a 2000 word essay on how you think your lateness affected yourself and your fellow classmates. You may sit down."

_- 2000 words? For being 15 minutes late! - _

_- I hate her already. -  
_  
I thanked her with a small voice and started to look around for a seat. There was an empty desk at the back and I hurried there. Maybe I could hide myself behind my desk and slowly melt away into a puddle, and then later mopped up by the custodian.

"Excuse me? May I sit down here?" I whispered to the guy sitting to the left of me, already setting my backpack down by the leg of the desk.

He turned to look at me with a deadpan face.

_- Wow, maybe today won't be such a bad day for you Sor. -  
_  
This guy is seriously gorgeous; pale skin, golden blond hair that partially masked his beautiful eyes of sapphire. Forget the water fountain; I rather drown in his eyes! I felt my cheeks flush. Wait, no, am I checking him out? _Noo_... no I'm not, I don't do that stuff. But, _oh my god_, I want to touch him.

He would have been Mr. Wonderful if he replied with a smile and said 'yes', but then he gave me the hardest look as if he didn't approve anything about me. Immediately, I felt my heart deflate like one of Mimi's inflatable chairs that I let the air out of.

"It's a free world." He muttered impassively and turned away.

_- Looks like you're not magnetic enough to attract a guy like that Sor. - _

_- Oh be quiet. -_

I plopped down on my seat, feeling quite miserable; you can just imagine the rain cloud above my head pouring down on me. I had high expectations for this school. But then...

"Hi." said a soft voice next to me. It was so quiet, if I wasn't distracted I wouldn't have heard it. I turned my head quickly to my right hearing the first nice word said to me this morning, to see a pretty, petite looking girl smiling at me.

"Never mind Yamato, he never speaks to anyone. My name's Miyako."

I smiled back. "Hi my name's..."

"Sora Takenouchi, I know. You and your sister just arrived today."

"_Yeah..._"

"Don't worry, I'll help you out, I'd hate to see you get lost in this school."

"Thanks." I was glad I made a new friend so quickly, it seemed like it was so hard in a school like this; so far everyone I met were either mean or had something stuck up their _'you know where'. _This girl didn't look my age though. She actually looked like she was two or so years younger than everyone else in this room.

"You're-"

"I'm actually two years younger than everyone in here." She replied with a smile, as if knowing exactly was going through my mind. "I get that a lot, but genius should be promoted to higher learning, no?"_  
_  
"If you girls don't mind, some people are trying to learn." On my other side, Yamato glared at us with irritation apparent in his voice. He was gripping onto his pencil quite tightly and it looked like it was about to snap in half.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized quietly and opened up a thick science textbook. Already I feel kind of dizzy with all this new information from a very much enriched school's book. I don't deserve this- the school AND the treatment I'm getting.

Mimi, you're so cruel.

"_Psst_." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked back to see a brunette boy with big bushy hair and soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, my name's Taichi. Don't you worry about _Mr. stuffed shirt_ here." he said, gesturing to Yamato, I looked over to see if he heard, but if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He just kept his gaze locked on Hanasuki-sensei.

"Tell me about yourself and what a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?" Taichi said with a lazy smile, leaning his shoulders on his desk so that he was closer to me.

I was charmed by his grin and found myself smiling back. Maybe this school isn't so bad after all...

_- Whoo Hoo! You go girl. This guy's a looker! At least he's nicer than that hard case next to you. If I were you I'd make a move fast before he changes his mind. - _

_- What are you talking about? You are me. - _

_- Then what am I waiting for? -_

I blushed. "Well I..."

"**Miss Takenouchi**, is there something more interesting than my lesson down the back? You _appear_ to be facing the **wrong way**." called Hanasuki-sensei.

I jumped and whipped around in my seat quickly and bit my lower lip, flushing madly. Everyone was staring at me again. I hate to be the center of attention. For some reason I glanced at Yamato, but he didn't even turn his head, he was busy writing notes in his binder.

"No, I was just...just...ah..."

_- What am I going to say? That I was just chatting with some hot guy I just met? - _

_- Why not? It's true isn't it? - _

_- No, of course not! - _

_- Then what would you call it? Would you call it a Science lesson in chemistry, majoring in flirting? - _

_- Have I ever told you that you are such a bitch sometimes? - _

_- You say it like it's a bad thing. -_

"**Yes**, do _tell_, Miss Takenouchi I'm sure the **entire class** would like to know what you were just doing." Hanasuki-sensei's hands were now at her hips and it seemed that I was slowly cutting away at her patience. She's going to eat me alive; already thinking of boiling up her cauldron. I just know it.

I was about to speak when Taichi abruptly stood up in his seat. "Sorry Hanasuki-sensei, it was my fault for distracting her. I was asking her a question that I didn't quite get."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and he just winked down at me.

Hanasuki-sensei flatly huffed. "Well, next time ask me instead of disrupting everyone else."

"Yes, Hanasuki-sensei." Taichi said, grinning, and then falling back down to his seat almost gracelessly but with some sense of style. He turned to flash a smile at my gawking face which had its lower half of my jaw just dangling. I turned to my desk and stared at the tiny inscriptions on the desk. I never looked up for the rest of the class.

I managed to make it through the rest of Science without another scene, and when we were dismissed I breathed in a sigh of relief. If I could barely make it through science alive, how am I going to survive my other classes? God has no mercy, if he did, he sure as hell didn't like me at all.

I stood up and packed my textbooks in my backpack when a note fluttered onto my table. Could it be for me? I shouldn't... someone must have dropped- too late, I opened it:

'Sora, Meet me for lunch outside in the central courtyard.'  
  
-Taichi. ;)

I looked up from the note and saw Taichi head out the door giving me a big wink and blowing me a kiss. I smiled until I saw Yamato glaring at me from the doorway following Taichi out the door. I froze and instinctively held my breath. He looked away and then left without a backwards glance.

I sighed.

_- Tell me again, is this a good day or a bad day so far? - _

_- Think, wide open meadow. -_

* * *

**-Mimi-**

Bored, _Bored_, **Bored**

I was walking along the vast never-ending corridor, which led to my locker all the while staring at the sea of blank faces too caught up with studying to notice anything else. I would sometimes step right in front of them while they were walking in the hallway wit their noses buried in their books, and they were just like toys that were going up against the wall, continually bumping into it, or rather, me, until it ran out of batteries, but in this case, I stepped out of their way and they kept on walking.

You see, _that_ was how bored I was. The things I do for Sora…

Man, these students are freaks. But, come on… "I wish something even _relatively_ exciting would appear to mildly astound me."

But I spoke to soon.

"_Ugh_, me and my big mouth…" I groaned as I saw a familiar face heading towards me with his laid back walk and conceited grin. _Well_, isn't it prissy mama's boy...

"I said something relatively exciting, not someone **mentally insane **to appear." I said loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped in his tracks and his features hardened as he recognized me. **"You."**

"You can also call me Mimi, you know."

"I just came to warn you that I plan to..."

"Yes, yes, to expose me. I got the message loud and clear yesterday morning." I smiled my sweetest smile, which seemed to throw him off track for a moment. "You know what, we've met each other a total of two times yet I still don't know your name. Do you even _have_ one?" I snickered. For some reason I find this fun.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why would you want to know?" He retorted.

"Well, until you expose me, we're going to be schoolmates and I'd really like to be able to call out your name if I ever see you instead of maybe using a bunch of descriptivism. You wouldn't want to hear a voice shouting _'Hey you there! With the permanently angry face!'_ now would you?"

His face twisted in confusion. "I have an angry face?"

"Well, now the point I'm trying to make across is that even if we can't be friends or acquaintances we should at least be civil. Isn't that right?"

He paused as if thinking over my logic.

"Michael. Just call me Michael."

I grinned. Ah, now we're going somewhere. Bastard.

"Now how hard was that? How do you do Michael?"

**"This doesn't make us friends."  
**  
"Of course, what's your next class?"

**"I'm still going to get you kicked out of school."**

"I understand. I have Chemistry next."

**"Maybe you should go back to your pathetic public school where you'd fit in with all the other low class freaks."**

I stared at him with intense eyes. Well now, that was pushing things a bit far wasn't it? And I could see he sensed his triumph for I had quit trying to make conversation with this arrogant jerk.

He smiled evilly.

"Cherish your moments here. There'll be **very** few of them left." He brushed past me, and again I was left alone.

"Nice talking to you, Michael! We should catch up again sometime!"

Only with my last sentence, you should substitute the, 'We' for, **'You'**, and the, 'should catch up again sometime.' for,** 'can go to hell and stay there.'**

* * *


	3. Lucky Star

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes-** Hahaha, hmmm... I wonder who will end up with who... lol, if you're one of my old readers and have already read the complete version of my story, they should know, otherwise, I'm not going to tell P But I do plan to change the story and make it longer, adding side stories and more characters in there, so it might not end up the same way as the original version.

The ages are as followed- Sora, Yamato, Taichi, Micheal are 17 while Mimi is 16. Read and Review! Thank you all who reviewed, I heart you all

**Sisters  
By: Xplicit **

**Chapter Three:  
Lucky star**

* * *

**-Mimi-**

**"ArGh!"**

I angrily kicked open the doors that exited to the school's east wing courtyard. I marched across in big strides across the evenly precise green grass (I really had no idea where the heck I was going, I had forgotten what side of the school my locker was). I was still fuming and mumbling incoherent forms of curses, insults, and damning him (**Michael**) to the depths of the earth; ignoring weird looks thrown my way.

The nerve of that Michael! Well, we'll see who eats who up alive. _Ohoho_... yes we will...

I stopped dead in my tracks and took a big look around and clutched tightly to my bag filled with extremely heavy books.

Now... where am I?

**Shit.** Shit, I'm lost.

I looked around the place I was in hysterically, searching for someone who might be able to pull themselves apart from a book and help me, but alas, no luck. They're all drones of robotic-like mutes.

Ugh, I better just sit down and calm my anger before I get even more frustrated and even more lost in this maze of a freaking school. I scanned the area for a space where I can not be bothered with, and spotted an empty, shady spot under a tall sakura tree and I walked towards it.

Mmm... Yes, shade, beautiful shade, wonderful cool… "Ow!"

Before I even knew what had happened, something had tripped me and I had lost my sense of balance and evidently, my face and whole body contacted with the dirt ground and my books were scattered in front of me.

My body trembled with a spasm of fury. This is so not good for my anger.

Whoever tripped me is in for it, no more miss nice Mimi, uh huh. Be prepared to have your brains _skewered_ and be the secret ingredient for the school's cafeteria meat surprise! I've had enough of this attitude from you _stupid_, STUPID, snobbish **book lovers**! Do you have **any** idea who I _am_?

"You little..." I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position. "**Son of a-!**"

"Are you ok?"

I blinked. _Oh my god_. I am now, thanks to you. I took a moment to take in his features and forever imprint it in my mind and commit it to memory. I'm not quite sure what my facial expression was, but I knew my mouth was gaping and I couldn't say anything for a few seconds.

The guy that asked me was truly gorgeous. And nice too! What a great combo in a guy. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my whole life, with hair like... like a girl's!

"Um, miss?"

Oh crap, I forgot to answer him. I composed myself and cleared my throat, sitting up straight and pretending to brush imaginary dirt off my arm.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. My name's Mimi, and yours is?"

He quirked an eyebrow up at me with a face looking like as if he was confused, and that was so damn sexy! "... I'm Yamato."

What a nice name... I can see it now... _Mimi_- er, what was his last name? "What's your last name?"

He looked at me strangely and hesitantly replied, "... Ishida..."

_Mimi Ishida_! It has such a nice ring to it! Don't you think? But wait, he's so blazingly handsome; I bet there are millions of girls in this school after him. Must… Defend… my property. Wait, _my_ property? What is wrong with me?

"Are you alone?" I asked, eyeing a group of girls that walked by.

"I like eating by myself." he replied softly.

So he's a loner type. Nice. Wait, then that means he probably doesn't want my company... My smile slightly faded. "Oh. Am I interrupting you? ... I was just about to... err, study."

_- Study? Mimi, you're so lame! - _

_- It was the first thing I thought of! Isn't that what all the kids around here do anyway? - _

_- What the...! Are you talking to yourself Mimi? - _

_- What? I'm starting to become like my sister! Nooooo! -  
_  
"No." said Yamato and I stared at him, oblivious, and completely forgetting what we were talking about already. "You're not interrupting me."

_Oh right_. I smiled brightly. "Oh, good."

Oh my god, I sound so stupid. What else could I say?

"I'm glad." **Doh!**

A silence hung heavily between us and I couldn't find the guts to look at him, finding the ground awfully interesting. I plucked at some grass. "_So_, um..." What was wrong with me? I'm never at a loss for words.

"What are you studying?" asked Yamato and my heart jumped. If he didn't want my company then he wouldn't try to continue the conversation! I looked at him and felt a part of me inside melt, and I happily answered him.

"Chemistry. I don't know a thing about it. Do you think you could help me?" He must be very smart if he doesn't socialize a lot! Surely he can help me boost up my grades in those... extra hours of alone time we'd have with one another. _wink wink_

"Well..."

"Thank you so much! This is my first day here and kids have been so mean so far. No one is willing to help me."

"But I'm actually..."

"Don't be so modest! I know you're really smart. I can see it written all over you." At my compliment, he smiled and I couldn't help but beam back at him.

"So it's settled then?" I asked in a small voice but I knew of course it's settled. He didn't have _any_ objections after all.

"Ok."

"Great!"

I scooted over next to him and his whole body stiffened, but he didn't move, he continued reading some kind of journal in his hands. I grabbed my impossibly thick chemistry textbook that was laid discarded on the ground from my earlier rendezvous with the ground, and opened it, but then I saw Sora strolling across the courtyard.

"Hey look, there's Sora!"

Yamato looked up from the journal. "Sora?"

"My half sister, she's the one with the short red hair." I said, pointing to Sora who was fingering the skirt she was wearing, looking at the ground and smiling like a fool.

"Your _sister_?" Yamato stared hard at Sora and frowned. I nodded and returned my gaze to him, but was that a look of dislike I saw on his face?

"_Yeah_... do you want to meet her?" I asked slowly, for some reason, I felt suspicious.

"We've met. We have a few classes together." He replied dully, and I felt kind of uncomfortable around him again.

I glanced over at Sora again and saw her talking to some major babe, who was grinning from ear to ear, while Sora was blushing like a beetroot. Typical Sora, always shy and had no clue what to do around guys.

"Wow, looks like Sora has found herself a secret admirer. He's cute huh?" I grinned, but Yamato didn't answer and I looked to my side and realized Yamato was standing up, ready to leave with his journal in hand.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I just remembered that I have some things to do." He said quickly, and I stood up as well to meet him on an eye level, and I tried to put on my best pouty look to try and convince him to stay.

"But I thought you were going to help me study...!"

But he didn't even look at me and left, muttering, "Maybe next time."

"Um ok then, it's a date!" I called after him, but I don't know if he heard me or not. Sigh.

I looked over at my sister who was laughing at a joke apparently said by the major babe.

We must have been born under a _lucky star_; both of us met two totally cute guys on the first day of school! Life can't get any better than this. I slumped back down against the tree and started to scribble Mimi Ishida everywhere on the inside cover of my chemistry textbook.

* * *

**-Sora-**

I was smiling so hard I thought my cheeks were going to rip. I didn't want to smile so much, but every time I relaxed Taichi would wind up again and tell another joke or story and burst into laughter, while I was left still pondering over his last joke wondering when it ended and what the punch line was.

_- This is stupid, Sora stop smiling. - _

_- I can't, I think he's beginning another story. - _

_- Only you would have this sort of trouble with a boy, wouldn't you? -  
_  
Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye and I turned to look.

_- Is that Yamato walking across the courtyard? - _

_- So it is._ -

I watched Yamato moving in a tense, angry manner and I couldn't help but wonder what was making him so mad. He left the courtyard and slammed the door, which made everyone look up and wonder what the hell just happened. But that quickly crossed their mind and they went back to stuffing their noses back into their books or gossip.

_- What is with that guy? - _

_- Maybe he has to go to class? - _

_- Or maybe the washroom? - _

_- Care to explain why he's so mad then? -_

_- Maybe he's just constipated. -_

_- Ew__, what? -  
_  
_- Let's not linger on this anymore; your sister is waving at you. -_

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Mimi waving and giving me the thumbs up. Then she started blowing kisses and catching them pretending to swoon and then burst out laughing until she leaned back and bumped her head on the tree. I turned away and looked elsewhere, acting as if I didn't know her.

_- You know, since you're me, she's your sister too, you know. - _

_- Oh I see, so when she's embarrassing, she's MY sister as well. - _

_- She **IS** your sister. - _

_- Do you know how sad you're being arguing to yourself? - _

_- **I hate you**. - _

_- You hate yourself? - _

"Hey, Sora, you aren't laughing." Taichi said, looking at me, expecting an answer.

"_What_?"

_- You weren't paying attention to his 'joke' Sor. -_

"Oh... um, I was laughing inside."

_- Nice save. NOT! -_

He frowned, but it was more like a pout. "Well it was a really good story, really funny." He looked hurt, but his facade was so lost and adorable like a puppy, I'm sure Mimi would squeal if she was here.

"I heard it. It was hilarious. _Heheh_..." I laughed nervously and shifted my eyes to avoid eye contact with him.

"Really?"

"Yes." I'm really growing a bad habit of lying now.

"So Sora, what do you think?"

I blinked. "About what?"

"What I asked you before." He looked at bit irritated and I tensed up, he's mad, this is bad. What am I going to do? I should really stop wandering my thoughts around the place. It's what always gets me into troubles and messes... Umm... umm...

_- Shit, what did he ask me? - _

_- I dunno. I thought we went over this already. - _

_- Argh! YOU ARE USELESS! - _

_- I love you too. -_

"Um, sorry I'm still reeling from your hilarious story; could you remind me what you asked me?" I'm a genius.

"The ball. I want you to be my date." He looked into my eyes and I saw my reflection in those big dark orbs of his, and instantly, I wanted to make a mad dash out of the courtyard. The pressure, it's so...

"... What ball?"

"Oh, I forgot you're new here. At the end of every semester, we have formal ball."

"_Oh_."

"Well? Will you be my date?"

"But it's all the way at the end of the semester. Why are you asking me now?"

_- Why do I feel like as if you're making excuses and not willing to go with him? - _

_- I'm not! - _

_- Then say yes_ _already! -_

"I wanted to have first dibs on you."

"Well... I uh..."

_- Yes, yes, yes! -_

"I guess that sounds fine. I'd love to go with you."

He grinned. "Excellent. I'll catch up with you after school ok, and we'll see a movie or something."

"Sure."

He pecked me on the cheek, which caught me off guard and I felt a surge of blood rushing up into my head, and I felt really tipsy. He waved goodbye and after he was gone and disappeared out of my sight, Miyako hurriedly rushed up to me.

"_Oh **gosh**_, Sora, he is _really_ a catch!" She exclaimed, "What did he want?"

"He asked me to go to the formal ball with him, and I said yes." I murmured and gently touched the side of my cheek where Taichi's lips brushed upon for a mere second, and I knew I was blushing.

"**Oh my god**. _Really?_ You must be so excited!" She squealed and looked like she was about to faint even if she wasn't the one asked.

I smiled thoughtfully. "_Yeah_."

I should be happy. No, I am happy. Of course I am.

_- Yeah? You don't sound like it. - _

_- What do you know? - _

_- Everything. I know you better than yourself. If you didn't want to go with Taichi you should have said so. - _

_- Who says I didn't want to go with Taichi? - _

_- Me. I think you have another person in mind. - _

_- Shut up, I'm sick of your presumptions. - _

_- You mean your unconscious_ _presumptions. -  
_  
"Wow, you are **so** _lucky_!" gushed Miyako.

"Yeah, well, I must have been born under a _lucky star_."

_- I think you should be grateful someone like Taichi is interested in you. - _

_- What? - _

_- Well, you are kind of bookish. Dare I say, even nerdish? - _

_- Bitch. - _

_- Are you_ _cursing yourself? -_

* * *


	4. There's Something About Yamato

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Gosh, it's almost been a year since I updated this thing… lol I guess everyone's forgotten about it! Well, I have the inspiration to write it all up again! Now with an extra bonus! My dear friend, BSH, is drawing art for my fic! Oh yeah! Lol, I think her art is beautiful, she posted a Digimon art on under the name bittersweet-hunnie. She said, starting with the next chapter, every chapter she'll draw at least one picture! Yay! Ok, well anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed! I love you all dearly, you have a special place in my heart. 

Please read and review everyone! Your comments are always welcome, and I'll respond to them also in the next chapter!

**

* * *

Sisters  
****By: Xplicit**

**Chapter Four:  
****There's something about Yamato

* * *

**

**-Mimi- **

It's been days, and yet I haven't seen Yamato yet. What was going on? Was he sick? Maybe I should find out where he lives and visit him, and maybe bring him some soup!  
Yes. I think he'd definitely appreciate that. After all, who can resist their very own Florence Nightingale at their beck and call?

I sighed dazedly while snooping through the school's filing cabinet of the student directory, looking for Yamato's personal information. Okay, so no one is allowed to do this, but no one around here told me one fact about my handsome Adonis! So, I took matters into my own hand. It was easy to get past the secretary, or at least, the secretary's assistant. Apparently the secretary is out trying to flirt with the librarian. Yes, you heard me, a MALE librarian (not bad I must add). Anyways, I just had to deal with the assistant, who this little cute brunette was. She seemed so kind and naïve, poor girl. She won't get into trouble though; no one will know that I'm here! Once I get my dear sweet Yamato's address, I'll be out in a blink of an eye!

What is happening to me? I'm getting all soft for my own liking. This is no good; if I get so vulnerable I can be easily manipulated! I let out a longer sigh and then chuckled lightly to myself. "This is probably what loves does to a person…"

"That's what you think hussy." snapped a shrill voice behind me. Oh fuck, the secretary. I flinched and spun around to see a scrunched up face, but it wasn't the old secretary I was expecting, who might have grabbed me by the ear and drag me out.

I looked the girl over from head to toe, and then raised my eyebrows at her. "Who are you, and how dare you call me names?"

The girl, who was Sora's age, closed in on me and pressed her index finger against the spot right beneath my neckline. "Naoko Tsukitomo, and if you think you can get away with stealing my boyfriend, you have another thing coming." She threatened hoarsely.

I stared at her, confused. "Boyfriend?" I never flirted with anyone's boyfriend! The only person I even have an interest in this god forsaken school is- oh no, "Yamato has a girl friend?" I exclaimed unbelievingly. I felt like my heart was a grenade and someone had just pulled the pin. How come I never even thought of that? Wait, I did… but he never said anything! That jerk was leading me on! I… I can't believe it!

Now it was time for Naoko to get confused, she scrunched up her face even more and spoke. "What are you talking about? I'm talking about Michael!"

My mind went blank for a micro-second, entering what she just said into my mind, and then I burst into peals of mocking laughter. "Michael? _'Always angry'_ Michael? You have got to be kidding!"

But apparently she was because she was fuming red, it looked like she was about to explode. "I **do not** joke around about things like this! I _saw_ the two of you talking the other day!"

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and returned to the filing cabinet, resuming my search. "Well, you've made a very big mistake then because I am not, and will never be, interested in that _creep_."

Naoko looked as if she didn't believe a word I said and walked around and slammed the filing cabinet shut. That startled the heck out of me, and I instantly drew back, holding the folder I was currently on. Her voice lowered to a venomous hiss. "Don't you dare make any moves on him! He's mine and will always be mine. You had better watch your back you tramp or I'll..."

I glared at her. "Tell it to someone who cares?" Glancing down at the folder in my hand, I smiled to see that it coincidentally said, 'ISHIDA, YAMATO' on it.

I looked at her again and she was about to say something, but I spared her her wasteful breath and my time. "Excuse me, but I'm rather busy at the moment. I'm very not interested right now in your pathetic attempts to hang onto that loser you call your boyfriend." With that, I left her screeching and cursing me after me.

_'What was with these people at this school?' _I thought to myself while driving to Yamato's house that lunch hour. Maybe it was a mental institution on the pretense of being a school. Anyway, I couldn't think any more about that. I had a lovely sick patient to attend to.

I smiled, patting the thermos of hot soup I just bought from a local convenient store. "A dose of Mimi a day keeps the doctors away. Yamato, here I come!"

**At Yamato's House **

"Yoo-hoo, is anybody home?" I called out after I knocked on his door and rang his door bell twice. Hmm, maybe I picked up the wrong address from the school. Maybe he's moved… Maybe he's dead! Oh no, dear Yamato! You were so beautiful too… or maybe...

The door slowly swung open with a disorderly looking blond in a long white cotton T-shirt and striped boxers answering it. He obviously had no shame being in front of a girl looking like this. I wanted to throw the soup away and pounce onto this ruffled looking sexy beast.

"Hi Yamato!" I beamed.

Yamato quickly recovered from his drowsiness and looked surprised to see me at his front doorstep. "Mimi… what are y-"

"Can I come in?" I poked my head inside his house, and before he could refuse, I stepped neatly past him and looked around. "Nice place you got here."

"What are you doing here?" asked Yamato with a yawn, scratching his head with one hand, while the other was still holding the door open.

"I thought you might have been sick, so I brought you hot soup." I said as cutely as I could in a tone of voice a pitch higher than my usual one. I presented him with the nicely decorated silver thermos.

"That wasn't necessary, I'm not sick." He plainly stated, still holding the door open. Does he want me to go or something? _Oh_, no no… you don't invite a lady into your house and then want her to leave right after! Yamato needs someone to teach him some manners and gentleman-like conduct! Oh who better to do it than _moi_?

I placed the thermos down on a counter next to a vase of flowers. "Well, how was I supposed to know that? Aren't you going to show me around?" I looked at him expectantly.

He blinked, and then sighed, finally shutting his door. "Uh, sure I guess…"

I walked into the next room to see the mess in the living room where he'd hurriedly left to answer the door. Photos were strewn all across the coffee table.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked from behind me.

Oh, so he is a gentleman after all! I am thirsty too, after that confrontation with Naoko dehydrated me. "I'll have a grande sized caramel macchiato, with skimmed milk, oh, even better, steamed milk, with not so much caramel, and lots of whipped cream! Oh, and please stir it well for me, I don't like it when I stir it myself. Thanks!"

Yamato's eyes twitched, "…I'll go have a look."

As he went to check, I moved closer to the coffee table to get a close look at what he was doing. I zoomed in on the photos scattered about, and I can see that they were of of Yamato and some girl that looked quite familiar. Maybe it's his sister.

"What are you doing?" I leapt and turned to see Yamato with two mugs in both hands. "I didn't have… whatever it was that you wanted, so you'll have to settle for instant coffee."

I accepted the mug and placed it to the side. "I was just looking… Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, pointing to a picture of Yamato and a girl smiling to the camera on a park bench. So, he DID have a girlfriend…

"Yes. She _was_ my girlfriend." He replied, sipping on his own mug of coffee.

"Was? What happened?" I asked immediately, a bit too excitedly.

He just shrugged. "Broke up."

"Oh." I said, but secretly was going, '_Yaay_!'. I took a closer look at the photos and noticed a remarkable resemblance the girl had with... with… my older sister!

"Hey, you know who she reminds me of? Sora."

"Sora?" he queried, leaning slightly forward, closer to the photo. Scrutinizing it.

"Yeah, my sister Sora. You remember seeing her once right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sipped his coffee again.

"Wow, the similarity is astonishing." And it was! Gosh, that girl looked more blood related to Sora than I will ever be! Maybe… maybe I was switched at birth! But that would mean I wouldn't have the Takenouchi name and all the things that came along with it… like the inheritance… so… I'll refrain from defying my family.

"Really..." he said faintly.

Enough of Sora, back to my objective. "Anyway, I came here for another purpose."

Yamato looked up from the photo to me. "You did?"

Oh, he's so cute when he acts oblivious, I mean, who would forget a date with me? "Yes, you promised to help me study… Remember?"

"I did?"

"**Yes**, _you did_. The other day. Anyway, I'm having lots of trouble and I believe you're the first friend I've made… so please tutor me?"

"I don't know."

I pouted and clasped my hands together, and stared at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, leaning back while I leaned forward. "…Well… I guess."

"Great! I'll give you my address and you can come over at around 7pm tonight, ok?"

He gawked at me. "Tonight? As in, today?"

I reached for a pen that lay on the table and flipped the particular photo we were looking at around, and scribbled down my address. "No time like the present! Here you go." I said, handing him the photo.

I stood up, left the living room and opened the door myself.

"Thanks for stopping by." Yamato said as he appeared beside me.

"No problem!" I said with a huge smile plastered on my face as I stepped out of his front door. "Remember, be on time! I take my studies very seriously." At this he grinned.

I can't even begin to imagine what his smile did to me! It made my heart melt like the finest Belgium chocolate, made my stomach feel like I'd swallowed a million butterflies and they were fluttering around uncontrollably as if it was mating season or something. Think explosions, volcanoes, fireworks...!

Then… he shut the door.

I sighed. "Well, all good things must come to an end sometime." I smiled. "But all the great things are only just beginning."

I skipped happily towards my car. "Enjoy the single life while you can Yamato! 'Coz now I'm here to and there's nothing like getting over an old girlfriend than with a new, dazzlingly beautiful one!"

I drove away whistling.

**

* * *

Sora **

I sat on the toilet seat with its cover down in the washroom and stared at myself in the mirror which was right in front of me. Funny, my face didn't look like a happy face at all.

I let out a long exasperated sigh.

Tonight I have a date.

With Taichi.

I've decided that I really like Taichi… I should be excited.

_- You should be leaping around your room doing cartwheels is what you should be doing. -_

I have also decided to ignore that voice inside my head.

_- Please, you know you can't escape. I'm a part of you -_

_-I'm sorry, did I hear something? Couldn't have because I'm not crazy -_

_- Meany, meany, meany! -_

_- Shut up, shut up, shut up! -_

_- Ha ha. I thought you were going to ignore me? - _

I wonder what my sister is doing. She seemed awfully happy this afternoon.

_- Maybe she has a date too? -_

_- With who? I haven't heard her mention anything. -_

_- Of course you wouldn't, 'coz you've been too busy thinking about your own problems. -_

_- Be quiet. - _

"Hey, Mimi…" I left the bathroom and walked into her cluttered room where she was frantically going through her wardrobe, throwing articles of clothing this way and that. I barely dodged knee length platform boots. Gosh, every time I go into her room I'm walking into a death trap, it's basically suicidal.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing at a spot where her line of fire could not reach.

She sat up and noticed me for the first time I came in. "Oh, Sora, you're here! I need your opinion."

"You do?" My eyes widened. That's a first.

"Yes, I need something conservative to wear, scholarly, something that screams _'I'm practical and bookish'_…" She looked me up and down. God, I hate it when she does that. "Something you would wear."

My face fell to an unenthusiastic one. "Was that a compliment or an insult? Or an insulting compliment?"

Mimi turned back to her closet. "Please Sora, I have no time for your warped sense of humour right now. He's cominng any minute now and I'm not even dressed!"

Oh, so she _does_ have a date. "Who's coming?"

"I think I'll wear the striped top. That's casual. Yes, I think he goes for casual. Casual it is. Now… where did I put it?" She mumbled to herself, totally ignoring me.

"Who's coming?" I asked again, in a louder voice.

"Oh, Yamato." She responded.

_- Yamato? Yamato! Tell me I didn't hear that correctly? -_

_- You did. She definitely said Yamato. -_

_- Maybe it's a different Yamato. The Yamato I know isn't even in her grade, let alone in any of her classes. How could she have met him? Impossible. - _

"Oh, Sora, Yamato is amazing!" Mimi gushed while pressing one of her tops against her chest. "You should know him; he's in your classes I think."

_- Yep, it's definitely the same Yamato. - _

"You...have a date with this Yamato?"

"Well not really, tonight he offered to come over to help me study."

"Over here?"

"Yep"

"How come you didn't tell me?" And… why do I care so much right now?

"I don't know. Never came up! Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for Taichi to pick you up in 10 minutes?" she winked.

I dismissed the subject of the bushy haired boy, but right now… I need to get the facts straight. "Later. Tell be again, are you and Yamato dating?"

"Well, no, not technically dating yet. But I have a really good feeling about us!" She exclaimed happily.

I frowned. I felt like there was a ton of weights on my chest right now, except, I could still breath. "I see."

"You should go get ready for your date Sora. You wouldn't want to keep a hunk like Tai waiting now, would you?"

"No. No, I guess not. I'll see you."

"Bye!" She cheerfully sang out as I, for some strange reason, slammed her door shut.

I walked downstairs unhurriedly. Taichi should be here soon, but I couldn't get over the fact that…

_- Yamato and Mimi? Somehow that didn't sound quite right. -_

_- Really? Then who do you think should be together? Yamato and you? -_

_- No, of course not! I just thought... - _

_- There's someone at the door. -_

_- It's probably Tai. - _

But I was dead wrong. It was the last person I wanted to see at the moment, well, not the last, my dad would be the last… but… wait, why do I not want to see him?

"Oh, hi Yamato." I greeted.

"Hello." He replied back, only because it was courteous, but he still looked as uninviting and cold as usual. What could Mimi possibly see in him to make her trip and fall head over heels?

_- Besides the fact that he's tall, dark and absolutely gorgeous? -_

_- He's not the usual type of guy Mimi falls for though. -_

_- Maybe she likes the mysterious side to him? - _

"Well? Are you going to invite me in?"

I snapped out of my conscious thoughts. "Oh, of course. Come in…"

I showed him into the living room and offered Yamato a seat, and told him Mimi would be down in just a minute. I guess I should have just run back upstairs. But I didn't. I sat there in the most awkward silence I've ever experienced, fidgeting with my fingers while avoiding eye contact with him. Not that he would even look at me anyway; he seemed too interested looking at the carpeted floor.

I've had enough of this. I cleared my throat. "So, Yamato."

"Yes?" he responded immediately, which left me stumped at what else to say.

"Uh."

_- No, no, don't blank out on me brain. Help me! -_

_- You could always talk about the weather. - _

"So, Yamato." I said again.

"Yes, Sora?" He said. Was it me, or did it sound soft and…

"The weather today was... hot huh?"

"That's usually normal in Summer."

"Right, right…" Oh God, just shoot me now, no wait, just squash me with your giant thumb.

_- Damn you, you made me look like an idiot! 'Why don't you talk about the weather'? See if I ever ask you again for help! -_

_- Hey, it's not **my** fault you're a bad conversationalist. - _

"You're dressed up. Going out?" asked Yamato. I guess he wanted to take a stab at small talk. I looked at him, and he was staring at me, but his eyes weren't cold or icy at it, it seems as though they defrosted.

I relaxed slightly. "No, not really. Just to a movie with a friend."

_- Liar. -_

"That's nice." Did I imagine it, or is he smiling slightly?

_- He's so good looking, and look how the lamp light hits his face just right, it makes him look almost golden… -_

_- Stop that Sora, you're freaking me out! Keep doing that and they'll lock you up and throw away the key. Think Tai! TAI! - _

"Sora?"

"Yes, Yamato?" I responded dazedly, I can look at him for eons.

"Someones knocking at the door."

I sprung straight to my feet. "Oh, it must be Taichi."

"Taichi?" Yamato repeated the name as if it was the first time he heard it, and he seems like he didn't like it either.

"Um, yeah." Did I say something wrong? Yamato's face looks as if he swallowed a rotten egg.

"You and Taichi have a date?"

"No, nonono… We're just friends."

"Hey Sora," Mimi's voice sang from atop of the stairs, "aren't you going to answer the door? Your hunky boyfriend isn't going to wait forever you know.".

Dammit Mimi! Are you trying to ruin my life on purpose? Wait… what am I talking about? I looked at Yamato, knowing he heard what Mimi said. He stared at me fixedly, not with the hard cold gaze I was introduced with.

"Excuse me." I said and headed towards the door, leaving Yamato alone in the living room, and opened the door.

"Hi, Tai." I forced a smile.

"Hey Sora. You look great. Shall we go?" He grabbed my by the waist and started to drag me outside.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I looked behind me to see Yamato with the most charming smile saying hello to Mimi who was primed beautifully for him. They looked like ideal couple. My heart sank lower, as another ton was added to the load on top of it.

"Bye Sora." waved Mimi as she followed Yamato into the living room, but my eyes were fixed on Yamato who ignored me, leaving me with an unknown feeling inside. He finally disappeared from my sight when Taichi closed the door and showed me to his car.

* * *


	5. Mind Games

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** W00T SPRING BREAK!Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated! It's fun rewriting it, and I hope you guys find it enjoyable to read. BSH has drawn a sorato picture for chapter 5 weee because chapter 5 is about Sora and Yamato. It will be posted on my profile since won't let me post links in the pages... unless... hmmm I'm adding spaces to the URL so you have to take them away in order to view the picture www. photobucket. com/albums/v44/1hunn-ie/mindgames.jpg She also gave me nice music to listen to, her dance teacher uses it duringher stretching andbalancing warmup,great music to get me into a good atmosphere to write the continuation to Sisters, which will be way darker. They're kind of sad. I just love the songs! If you guys wanna know some she sent me they are: Fallen -by Delerium, Caught In A Moment -by Sugababes, I Wish I Wasn't -by Heather Headley 

Now to respond to my most lovely reviewers:  
_KoumiLoccness_ Thanks for reading! Although, since you're a Koumi fan, it won't come in this fic, I'm sorry, but it will happen in in the continuation! I hope that doesn't stop you from reading this story though!

_theladyknight_ I'm glad you like the conversations between Sora and herself lol, I enjoy writing about that, although I may be making her a bit OOC, but depending on the people and surroundings, no character can be OOC because they are dramatically effected by their environment. Unless I'm making her like Mimi, that's a no-no. lol. Oh right, so you're confused as to why Mimi and Sora are half sisters? All your answers will most likely be answered throughout the progress of the story, or in the continuation which is more indepth plotwise.

_Tai-for-you_ Hey! That's great you read this story before, which means you're an old reader of mine! yay!That's great you're reading this again, I enjoy the support! Can you guess about any changes I made to the story?

_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater_ No Mimi this chapter! Lol, I see you're taking a dislike to Mimi, that's not surprising, although I didn't intentionally make her this way, it just, popped up! I'm glad you think it's good and continued to read this story even after almost a year, bad me for making you wait! BSH thanks you for your comment on her art, she said that she'll draw you a picture if you'd like!

_Yvonne_ Yamato and Sora will be together soon... but not so fast, because pacing in a story is good. But I hope I don't make it too long, and I don't want to make it so quick too! So patience is always a virtue!

_RW Grimm_ And I'm so happy that you're happy that I continued to write this! lol Thanks for reading it, really. And the links to BSH's artwork is posted on my profile or sometimes here, like this chapter's. Hope you like them!

_MiDnItE _Thanks for reading! And I don't think an author actually ever forgets to update, it's one of those pests called plot bunnies they have slay, or maybe just a writer's block. Thanks so much for reading!

A final thanks to all you wonderful people for reviewing! Sorry if the author's notes is a bit too long, I tend to blab a lot. Please read and review!

* * *

**Sisters  
By: Xplicit **

Chapter Five:  
Mind Games

* * *

**Sora **

Why is fate so cruel? Why was I forced to follow my sister to this wretched school and ultimately, my demise? Why did I leave my dad in the first place? Nothing is making sense anymore, my ramblings to myself aren't making any sense anymore, _I'm_ not making any sense any more. Heck, I don't even know if I have any more sense left in me! Okay, I may be over exaggerating things, and it might seem like I need to take some anti-depressants, but ever since I've came to this school, my brain and my emotions have been tested. I don't like being tested on anything that is not on paper.

I can't concentrate as much as I used to due to minor distractions in my life. My day sucked. I can name off a number of reasons why my day sucked, and it's entirely because this school sucks, the people suck, and my life sucks. But first of all, let me tell you why I suck:

Here I was, eating lunch all by myself in the courtyard.

I'm brooding like a lost dog, being really sad and pathetic.

And I'm actually having a conversation with myself.

_- Three weeks... It's been **three** weeks now since I've last talked to Yamato… -_

_- Missing him? -_

_- And the thing is, my sister is always studying with him! **Every week**. Sometimes twice a week! And she's always walking around with this silly grin on her face… -_

_- You wanna know what I think? -_

_- No, but will that stop you? -_

_- I think you're jealous. -_

_- What? -_

_- I think you're green with envy… -_

_- No way! -_

_- …sick with jealousy! And do you know **why**? -_

_- Let me guess, either way you're going to tell me, aren't you? -_

_- It's because you're in love with Yamato yourself! -_

_- __Please, that's preposterous! -_

_- Really? Then why do you always have this disgusted look on your face whenever you see Mimi and Yamato together huh? -_

_- I do not. -_

_- You do too. -_

_- Do not! -_

_- Do too! -_

_- DO NOT! -_

_- DO TOO! -_

_- How would you know? -_

_- I know all about you! -_

_- You're being a child. -_

_- Am not. -_

_- Are too. -_

_- Am not! -_

_- Are too! -_

_- AM NOT! -_

_- OKAY, okay, stop it. So what if...let's just say, as a hypothetical...what if I **do** like Yamato? -_

_- Ah ha, I knew it! -_

_- I'm talking hypothetical here! -_

_- Well, if I were you... -_

_- You **ARE** me! -_

_- Then I would totally make a move on Yamato. -_

_- What about Taichi? -_

_- Personally, I like Tai better than Yamato. -_

_- Well, thanks a lot for that input, now I'm even more confused than I was before. -_

_- Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm only telling you what you're thinking subconsciously. -_

_- I hate you. -_

_- Self hate leads to depression, which leads to suicide, you know. -_

_- I really just wish I could totally slap you, you know? -_

_- You can, you know, there's no one stopping you from slapping yourself. -_

_- Shut up. You're a bitch and I hate you. -_

_- It's like we're married isn't it? -_

_- Shut up. -_

_- We've got it all… The arguments, the fights, the threats, name calling, domestic violence… -_

_- Shut up! -_

_- We could make a beautiful couple… _

_**- Shut up! **-_

_- Oh Sora, I loooooove you! -_

_- SHUT UP! -_

_- Not as much as you love Yamato though… -_

_- I do not love Yamato! -_

_- Oh, how can I compete with the likes of him…? -_

I leapt to my feet. "I SAID, SHUT UP! **I DO NOT _LOVE_ YAMATO**!"

_- Uh oh. Don't you just hate when that happens? -_

My hands shot straight to my mouth and clamped over it, but sadly, that was after I realized what an idiotic thing I just did. I was forced to hear the lingering echo of my outburst reverberate against the corners of this school's inner courtyard, and in my blank mind. My eyes darted uneasily around my surroundings to see that many people, with curious scrutinizing glances my way, were staring at me as if I were some crazy bum on the streets of downtown exclaiming that the apocalypse was approaching. In truth, I wish I was the bum because everyone would understand my deathly mental problem.

_- Hey! -_

And in another confession of truth, I wish what I would say as the bum, which would be 'the end of the world is coming!', would be true too, because then everyone would die and I would be happy. Of course, I'd be rotting in the flames of hell along with everyone else too. But Hell seems like a better place to be right now than this quiet courtyard at the moment.

I willed my legs with all my mental and physical strength to move so I can bolt right out of there, but they remained immobile as if petrified into stone and cemented to the ground. Come on! Mind over matter, mind over matter… Oh, that crap does not work!

"Isn't that girl the one that got kicked out of that _public school_? How did she get into this school?" I heard a girl whisper to a friend beside her. Even though it was just a whisper, the whole courtyard could still hear it. _That_ particular girl whispered loudly enough for the rest of the courtyard to cast me a new set of awkward looks of disgust.

But that's not all, her friend, who I wish I could slap fifty times over with an iron rod and then sew her lips shut with unbreakable thread, didn't respond in a whisper, but rather she replied quite loudly. "I heard from Michael that her and her sister seduced the principal!"

"Ewww!"

_- Oh God, Kill me, just kill me now. -_

_- See what I mean by depression leading to suicide? -_

**

* * *

Yamato **

Life's a real bitch.

Sometimes when things are going good, when I'm finally content with everything that's going on in this damn world, life has to waltz in with a screwdriver for a reality check, and screw me ten times over and turns my life upside down. One day I have this beautiful girlfriend who loves me as much as I love her, the next, she decides to leave me for my best friend. How freaking warped is _that_?

And then, just when I've finally moved on, erasing every memory imprinted of her inmy mind, someone who looks remarkably like her ambles in and doesn't know that she's leaving me breathless. And then later on, my life crumbles when I find out that she falls easily for my ex-best friend. How can you not pity me? Some one up _there_ is not letting me forget about my ex girlfriend! This is a merciless joke, and I'm the victim of the torment.

The worst part of life is that I have an inner voice that won't let me ignore this new girl. It's like as if she's the only thing that matters, even though I've barely spoken more than ten words to her. Funny isn't it? I just don't understand… do I like her because she looks like Sara? I wish that was the case because then I'd be done with that emotion and not so confused like I am now.

I walk into the school's central courtyard, and immediately I see her sitting on the grass of a makeshift hill. From my view, it looks like as if she's daydreaming since her head is slightly tilted to the side and not moving. If I was able to see her face, some may say that her expression was cute.

I smile. What if life is giving me the real deal this time to make up for last time? Although Sora may look like Sara, it doesn't mean they are the same. They have different names, and they're different people. Plus, the way she looks at me… it's as if she feels what I feel. As if... we understand each other. What's the term for it? Soul mates. Yes that's it. Can it be? Maybe life isn't that cruel after all to present me with her… to bring her into my life…

With my thoughts and feelings finally taken care of, I'm walking towards her now from behind. But what would I do when I see her? Apologize? Ask her out? Ask to take her to the Semester ball?

Almost in an instant, Sora suddenly stood up, as if she knew I was approaching her. "I SAID, SHUT UP! **I DO NOT _LOVE _YAMATO**!" she proclaimed to the entire courtyard.

After seconds of stunned silence and the feeling of my heart being shot simultaneously by a firing squad, I swiftly turned and headed out the nearest exit. As I hurried away, I resentfully thought that I knew better than to believe life would ever be on my side.

Like I said, life's a bitch, and she has something against me **personally**.

* * *


	6. Love Pentagon?

**Author's Note: **…

* * *

**Sisters  
****By: Xplicit**

**Chapter 6:  
****Love Pentagon?**

* * *

**Sora **

Now, kiddies, I shall repeat to you the same self-pitying rhetorical question I've asked myself the whole entire day. …but you know what? I should have known better because all that brought was even more harrowing things upon me. What a jinx! I hexed myself!

- _With looo-- -_

_- Shut up! GO SUCK A DOORKNOB! –_

_- That's very creative of you. –_

Back to what I was saying, "How could this day get any worse?"

I rested my chin on the windowsill in my bedroom, I'm sure the expression on my face looked a lot like a lost puppy. Scanning through the window overlooking the front lawn and neighborhood, I let out a long, drawn out sigh as my thoughts played back in my head the horrible day.

Let's see… first, I had totally embarrassed myself in the middle of the school courtyard. I was late for three out of my four classes because Tai wanted to catch up between them. Each of the times, he'd corner me up against a locker and lean towards me in which I'd squeak and drop my books, just so he would pick them up and I'd make a run for it to the girl's washroom. I don't know about you, but I just met this guy! I'm not about to play tonsil hockey with him! And to end the most imperfect day, Mimi, being her stupid giddy self, rushed towards me at the end of the day to excitedly tell—no, scream to me that _Yamato_ had finally asked her out on a real date.

After that shocking revelation, my body had frozen over in a microsecond as I stared at her gushing nonstop about Yamato this, Yamato that, Yamato Iwannarapehissexygodlyskulptedbodyandthenmarryhimandbearhischildren. Even after _that_, I remember seeing him coming up behind her to give her back some notes during their tutoring session, and for some reason, my face decided to contort into one of a hateful glare. In return, he only stared at me, but the iciness in his eyes made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

So here I am now, miserably sitting by myself, watching out like a hawk for any signs of a car pulling up onto the driveway. It is pitch black, everyone has returned to the safety of his or her own homes—except for a certain brunette sister of mine. It was almost midnight. Midnight! And yet, there was no sign of Yamato's car! …But why would I care? I don't care at all! I was just… just seeing how beautiful the front lawn looked.

_- It's not because I was looking out for them or anything…- _

- Of course not, you're just hovering about the window to get some much needed air? -

- Just looking out for my sister! -

- And to see that she doesn't get her claws on **your** man? -

- Enough with this. Haven't you ruined me enough already today? I'm officially now the mentally insane girl of the entire school! -

- Maybe you should sort out your love life then. -

- Maybe I could if someone didn't butt in with useless ideas! -

- You've hurt my feelings! -

- I find that to be impossible. -

- You're evil. -

- Shut up. I think I hear a car pulling up onto the driveway. -

On a random impulse, I pushed myself up, made a dash to the staircase, and rushed downstairs as quickly as I could.

_- What are you doing? - _

- What do you mean? -

- You're rushing to listen to the door aren't you? -

- What? What kind of idea is that? -

- Yours, since you thought of it. -

- I'm planning to do no such thing. I'm concerned about my sister. She knows her curfew is midnight. -

- Right. And she's what...? Home an entire two minutes before midnight! Shock, horror! -

- Be quiet! -

- You'd have to discipline her now for following the rules! -

- Shut up! -

- Feed her to the crocodiles, send her to the gallows, and throw her in boiling hot larva to burn for her crimes! Sora, are you even listening to me? Or are you trying to listen for kissing noises Yamato might be giving Mimi? -

I might have been. My ears were pressed up against the door, and I tried to listen to their muffled voices on the outside. That girl better not be trying to do anything that will embarrass her.

I hear a rustling of keys and a giggle as the sound of her opening the door kicks me into panic mode.

_- Oh no. She's coming in. -_

I staggered backwards and practically crawled on the ground for a while before I turned to rush upstairs as fast as I could, only to trip over an upturned corner of the rug on my way into the living room. WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE?

I groaned; my face buried into the Persian rug Mimi had vibrantly bargained for at an exotic market. Other than the rug feeling really nice and soft, I was having the sudden epiphany of how pathetic I was.

_- Now isn't this a dignified moment? - _

- If you can't physically help me, at least mentally be quiet! -

"Hey, Sora… What are you doing on the floor?" asked Mimi as she pranced in.

I got up on my knees and started feeling around on the ground, but I was really wanting to tear the rug I tripped on to shreds. "Oh nothing… I was just looking at the floors. I think we need carpets instead of rugs."

_- Smooth save Sora. NOT! - _

"Oh, well, what are you doing up?"

"Nothing."

"Were you waiting for me?" She beamed, batting her eyes.

"No, I was just...studying."

She chuckled to herself, "Oh Sora, you're so studious sometimes."

"Yeah…"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the question I've been thinking of all night, but my mouth had a mind of its own. "So… How was the date?"

Immediately she gushed. "Oh it was amazing! Yamato is so great! He's funny, smart, sweet, and so undemanding!"

I gritted my teeth. "Great. Just great."

"And he's such a great listener! I was telling him of this sale I went to last week and he just sat and nodded and smiled. Not like other idiotic boys who start yawning..."  
Mimi continued to drone on about how wonderful Yamato was for the rest of the night, even when I was trying to sleep. I felt like screaming. It was unfair.

_- What's unfair? – _

- Nothing. Everything is just peachy. And it'd be even peachier if you stayed away from now on -

- Why so charming? -

- Go away –

* * *

**Mimi **

**  
**

I'm feeling on top of the world! Nothing could ruin this moment for me, absolutely nothing...

"Hey, brat."

I sighed. Well, almost nothing. I twirled around and faced Michael, giving him the meanest look my pretty, little face can give.

He smirked with an amused look. "What's with the face, brat?"

I wish he'd stop with the annoying name he persisted on calling me. 'Brat' was worst than before when he didn't bother using my name!

"What do you want Michael?" I asked in an irritated voice. I had better things to do than converse with this dirt bag.

"Information."

I snorted, "Right, like I'm going to admit to my crimes and be kicked out. I'm not stupid you know."

"Not about that." He shook his head and stepped up closer to me, leaning forward, "I've heard things."

I took a big step back, making it clear to him that there is a space rule between him and I. "Maybe you shouldn't be eavesdropping then."

Crossing his arms, he titled his head to the side and said nonchalantly, "I hear you and Yamato are dating."

The nerve of him trying to poke into my private life! "Yes. So?"

"Is it true?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just wanna know."

"Why?"

"I just wanna know."

"It's none of your business." I turned away from him, but I could tell he was getting annoyed with my defiant behavior.

"Look, I'm being nice here and asking you nicely, yet you persist on treating me like the enemy."

This guy gets even more confusing and stupid each day I talk to him! "What? Am I hearing things correctly? Isn't it you that wants to kick me out so I don't disrupt your precious school...?"

"Well..."

"Isn't it you who is always trying to snub me, and put me down, just because I came from a public school...?"

"Hold on brat..."

"And stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Brat. I hate it."

"Brat? Why that's just a term of endearment." He grinned.

"Shut up." Even with my back turned to him, I knew he was grinning at that. What surprised me was that I felt my cheeks getting warmer… which I don't want to happen at all!

"A sign of affection." He chirped.

I turned to glare at him, luckily my flushed face could be mistaken for an angry one. "Well, here is my way of endearing myself to you. Listen and listen carefully. **I Hate You**. Go Away."

It was like as if my words of hate didn't even phase him at all, he just shrugged and combed back his hair with his hand. "I know girls mean the opposite of what they say."

"What????!!!" I exclaimed in shock. Did he just the imply that **_I_** may like him in any way?

"I know you've got a thing for me. Girls usually do." Oh, no he didn't…

"Oh my god. Your ego is shocking."

"You don't have to pretend. I mean, why do you always strike up these strange conversations with me if you didn't have the hots for me?"

"Excuse me for interrupting your little world of delusions but I have never and will never initiate any conversation with you! **You **do that and plus, I have never liked you, never did, never will."

He gave an irritated sigh. "You know, I'm getting tired of this."

"Of what?"

"Of you playing games."

What the hell? "What are you talking about? Get lost you mental patient."

"Ok, brat. But you know where to find me if you want me." And before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

What's going on here? What is he doing?

After my initial surprise, I started frantically hitting him on the chest, trying to pull away but he held me tight, his grip on me was unbreakable. Oh no, what if Yamato sees! I feel tears start to well up in my eyes just thinking of Yamato, but suddenly Michael let me go, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, wiped my single tear away, and ran off laughing.

"You… you creep. If I ever see you again I'll...I'll..."

What? What will I do?

"…I'll throw something at you!"

But by the time I had shouted out, he was already gone and my threat was ineffective.

I touched my hands to my lips where he kissed me. It wasn't a bad kiss. If I had to be honest, it was a very nice kiss. Not sloppy or dry, but warm and soft... What the hell? What was I thinking? I wiped my lips viciously with the back of my hand to get the taste of him off my lips.

Michael was a jerk, thinking he could manipulate me to be soft and biddable… It's probably so I'd tell him the truth and he'd have the upper hand! Well, that would never happen. I'll make sure of that.


End file.
